What if she?
by Carter Crazy
Summary: The Episode: Metamorphosis... What happens if Sam actually did burst into water in that Ep? not a death fic Short and Basic...


**What if she…**

**By**

**Carter Crazy**

**--**

Jack ran for the cell, his mind was going way too fast for his body, hoping she hadn't succumbed to the fate of the rest of them. He reached the cell

'_Come on!' _He thought as the cage door slowly opened. Jack's eyes fell on his 2IC and his stomach dropped as he flew under the lifting door and grabbed her from her death bed. He didn't even have time to say anything as he lifted her and ran out the door. He just knew that he had to get her to the circle and fast. Everyone cleared the path as Jack ran down the dark corridors. Jack managed to glance down at Sam as he ran and to his horror, her skin had turned a purple blue colour

"Hold on Carter" he ordered as he rounded another corner. Just then she moved him his arms.

"I'm not going to make" he heard her croak. Jack gritted his teeth

"You're going to make it Major, that's a promise" he ran faster, he could feel his pulse pump throughout his body and his arms were aching. He rounded the last corner and saw the machine just ahead. "Get it ready!" He yelled to the two men behind the controls as he felt Sam shake violently in his arms. It felt like everything had slowed down, he was close to the machine, so close as he pushed his body beyond any human limits, he was close… but she was closer. Just as he took his last step Carter burst into water above the circle landing on top of it, spraying water everywhere. With the sudden drop of weight from his arms Jack toppled over and landed on the wetness... on her. Jack slowly sat up, he was soaked through, his mouth hung open.

"No, Carter?!" Jack franticly looked around as Teal'c and Jonas ran in. Their breath caught in their chests as they gazed across the scene before them. Jack slowly stood

"Jack?" Jonas stared in horror.

"I didn't make it, I didn't… I…" Jack stepped off the puddle of water that was on the circle. His heart felt like it had exploded along with Carter. He felt weak and shaky as he rubbed his face. His hands were wet and he looked at them, at what was left of Sam. He felt like he was going to be sick as he turned to the two deformed men and saw their sympathetic expressions. "Is there anything?…" he gasped trying to keep his emotions under control as the realisation of her not ever coming back hit him like a freight train. They shook their heads

"Once the change has taken place after the final stage, there is no coming back." Jack collapsed to the ground as he felt strong hands grab his arms and pulled him up

"There is nothing more we can do O'Neill" Jack shook Teal'c's hands off.

"No! This is unacceptable! There has to be away to get her back! I promised her!" Jack shouted furious at himself for not saving her. Jonas walked towards him

"There's nothing we can do Jack, we have to go" Jack glared at him, knowing that he was right. He nodded slowly as he took one last look at his 2IC, his Major, his friend and most importantly the one person that made him whole since the death of his son. Jack swallowed.

"Goodbye Carter, I'll never forget you" He whispered saluting sadly, wanting to say so much more than what he was allowed to before he turned and walked through the others leaving what was left of Samantha Carter behind forever…

--

**1 week later**

Jack lay in his room looking at the roof when the alarm sounded

"Unauthorised Off world activation…" Jack didn't even bother getting up, he still felt empty from losing Sam and had stayed in his quarters for most of the week. Jack sighed as he rolled over and pulled out a photo of Sam from under his bed. It was a photo of him and her sitting next to each other smiling, taken by Daniel a few years before. Jack smiled slightly as he touched the picture. He remembered her head on his shoulder while they waited in the cages. He blinked back a tear

"I broke my promise Major, I didn't make it in time, I couldn't save you" he sighed "It's my fault"

"It wasn't your fault Sir" Jack held his breath at the sound of the familiar voice. Jack sat up quickly and faced the door to see Carter standing there in the dim light. Jack blinked a few times

"Am I dreaming?" he asked not wanting to get his hopes up. He noticed Carter was wearing old dirty clothes that were twice as big as her figure. She smiled and it nearly floored him

"No Sir, it's me and I am alive" She said walking towards him

"But how?" He asked reaching out and poking her on the shoulder to find out she was indeed real.

"They somehow set the machine to make the effects transform backwards and since I apparently landed on the circle, they were able to form me back into solid matter and my normal self"

"You mean the two deformed?…" Carter nodded.

"Yes, although after I came out of the transformation 4 days later, they weren't sure if it was going to work or whether I was going to lose a leg or something" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So the base knows?"

"I got an extremely warm welcome from General Hammond, Teal'c, Jonas and the rest of the SGC when i came through the gate" Jack laughed and looked at her clothes

"What's with the clothes?" Sam turned slightly red in the face

"Well they couldn't transform everything back into solid matter"

"So you were naked?" Carter looked at him curious

"Yes Sir, I was" she replied. Jack smiled then grabbed her and pulled her close into a hug

"Welcome back Major" He said releasing her reluctantly. Carter step back and smiled at him

"Thank you sir, now I have to go and have a shower and see Janet" Jack nodded, feeling the empty hole fill up again as she walked out the door.

"Hey Carter?" He called. She stopped and turned back to see him smiling. "So you were fully naked or just semi?" Sam just rolled her eyes before she turned back and walked down the corridor. Jack opened his arms out "What? There's no harm in asking?" He laughed as he lay back down and glanced at the picture. Now he was at peace, now he was whole again.

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys, something I would have liked to see happen to Carter in that Ep Metamorphosis**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
